1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for indicating switch operation and more particularly to devices for indicating switch operation by varying illuminating light.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are devices for indicating the operation of a switch. Such indication devices include placing markings on the switch which indicate by the position of the switch actuation means the operation of the switch. This type of switch is not useful in environments wherein the light is very dim. To overcome the disadvantages of the above-described advice, switches have been developed which indicate an on condition by lighting up and an off condition by going out. Such switches are more useful in low light environments but provide another disadvantage. This disadvantage is that when it is completely dark and the switch is completely out, it is very difficult to find the switch in the darkness.